DE 100 84 408 B4 discloses a camshaft adjuster of vane cell design, the driving clement of which, in the form of a driving toothed wheel, is driven by a crankshaft via a traction element, such as a chain or a belt. A “stator,” in which a rotor is arranged rotatably in order to produce an actuating angle, is connected to the driving wheel for rotation therewith. The rotor is connected to a camshaft for rotation therewith. A relative angular position between the camshaft and driving wheel, and therefore the crankshaft, can be influenced according to the actuating angle, this being associated with a change in the engine timings. In an embodiment of vane cell design, the rotor has vanes which are displaceable in the circumferential direction, depending on a hydraulic pressure in control chambers of the stator, in order to produce an actuating angle. On the side facing away from the camshaft, the stator is formed by a disk which delimits the control chambers in the axial direction. The ratios of force between the rotor and stator can influenced, in addition to the hydraulic ratios in the region of the vanes, by a torsion spring, the base points of which are supported on the stator and on the rotor. The torsion spring is arranged on that side of the disk which faces away from the rotor, with a plurality of turns about the longitudinal axis. The radially outer base point is supported in relation to the stator via screws which serve at the same time to fasten the disk in the stator. The radially inner base point of the torsion spring is bent in a U-shaped manner and engages in a form-fitting manner around a rectangular partial cross-section of a supporting element. The supporting element furthermore has a cylindrical extension with which said supporting element extends through a central bore in the disk so as to permit relative rotation. The extension is connected in the stator to the camshaft for rotation therewith, in particular via an end side of the rotor.
A pin which is referred to in the document as a locking pin is guided displaceably in a bore of the rotor parallel to the longitudinal axis of the camshaft adjuster, wherein the axial position of the pin can be influenced by the ratios of force of a compression spring and/or the hydraulic ratios in the region of end surfaces of the pin. The disk of the stator has a corresponding recess which is oriented in the axial direction and is in the form of a blind hole. For an activated position of the pin, in particular a starting position, intermediate position, central position, advanced or retarded position, the pin emerges with an end region out of the rotor and enters the recess of the disk of the stator such that the degree of freedom of rotation between the rotor and stator is limited.